Broken Bough
by KoreanLover300
Summary: Ga Eul looked up with eyes filled with anger and pain, tears were held back, but she never looked away. She pulls Yi Jung by his shoulder and forces him to face her, the next second, she raised her hand and slapped Yi Jung across his face, that made his head snap to one side. Yi Jung flickered his eyes a few times before realizing, Ga Eul had just slapped him.
1. Stages of Losing Her

This story takes place the next day, after Yi Jun took Ga Eul on that disastrous date. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

 **Yi Jung POV**

"What do you mean? Why isn't she home?"

"I don't know. I received a call from her parents this morning, they were really worried and said Ga Eul had not come home last night. I lied to them and told them, Ga Eul and I had to go to work early, so she just stayed at my house last night. Luckily they believed me and didn't ask to talk to her. But I need her to get home soon. She has never gone off like this without telling me at least. That is why I called you, did you see her yesterday?"

Yesterday, that disastrous date that I took Ga Eul to and had broken her heart completely. I couldn't tell Jan Di what happened last night; I could already imagine her famous back flip kick hit me in the face. There was no way that was happening.

"Sunbae you there?"

"Yeah I am here." I was snapped out of my thoughts and instantly thought of an excuse, "I didn't see her yesterday. It's not really like her to wander off like this. If anything maybe it was an emergency."

I could hear a deep sigh from the other line, Jan Di sounded really worried. Oh Ga Eul you are so lucky to have such a caring friend. The last time I remember I wandered off without anyone knowing, no one bothered looking for me, thinking I must have been with another girl. Jan Di's voice pulled me out of my thoughts again, "I hope so. Hope it really is an emergency and that she is not in any trouble..."

I placed my left hand over my heart, for some odd reason thinking that Ga Eul could be hurt, ached my heart. This was a strange feeling. Before I freak out or go crazy, I take a deep breath to calm Jan Di and also myself. "Jan Di don't worry, I will find her and get her home soon. I promise."

"Okay Sunbae, I am trusting you with Ga Eul. Sunbae I have to go now. Please keep me updated." With that Jan Di hung up.

Soon as the call ended, I dialed a familiar number through speed dial.

"Yo, bro! How you feeling?"

"Woo Bin I need a favor from you."

"The great So Yi Jung asking me for a favor? Wow really must be an emergency." Woo Bin continues to laugh, but I couldn't even manage to smile to his joke. I was starting to worry.

"I need you to spread out your men on a search. Ga Eul she..."

Woo Bin cut me off with a stronger laugh, "Wow Yi Jung, I never that you were that serious about Ga Eul!"

I raise my eyebrows, even though no matter how many clues Woo Bin threw at me I could always understand what he said, but today my mind was elsewhere I really didn't understand Woo Bin at this moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well to me it sounds like you are jealous. I am sure after that disastrous date she probably got a boyfriend and you are hurting inside seeing her with someone else. Wow Yi Jung, I never thought you had that in you too." All of Woo Bin's words were a blur to him. Except: 'the disastrous date'

"How do you know about yesterday`s date?" My eyebrows narrowed, I was sure I never told Woo Bin about it.

Woo Bin chuckled, "bro, I know after two bottles of wine, you tend to have stupid thoughts and you do things, which you would only regret later. You had three before you yelled at me and left your studio. So I followed you, just to make sure you were all right. Then I saw you with Ga Eul, and she seemed happy, so I thought you wanted to talk to her or something, just when I almost quit following you thinking everything was okay, then you took Ga Eul to a club. That caused me to continue to follow you, because I had the idea, you had other plans. Even though you are my friend, Ga Eul is too and I couldn`t have her go to a club with a playboy jerk…"

"Hey! You know you are talking to that jerk!"

"Sorry dude, but you know it is true too." I rolled my eyes by Woo Bin`s response, even though I could be a jerk, I know I couldn`t do anything bad to Ga Eul, I just couldn`t.

"So as I was saying, I continued to follow you a while longer, and before I knew it I ended up two tables behind your table with Ga Eul and your father, I couldn`t really hear what you were talking about, but after Ga Eul threw water on your face, and left upset, I knew you did something horrible. I just can`t believe she still came back and helped you get inside your studio…"

"Wait… she did what?"

"Wow, Yi Jung I think you had too much alcohol yesterday. Yeah so this is what happened…"

 _ **Flashback (Woo Bin`s POV):**_

 _Ga Eul was walking home, and I caught up to her._

" _Bad day, huh?"_

 _Ga Eul shivered in fear, and looked at me, "Oh, Woo Bin Sunbae, it is just you…" She continued to walk her away without looking at me again._

" _Ouch, that hurt Ga Eul, mostly girls scream seeing my beauty..." I fix my hair and straighten my jacket, but nothing seemed to catch her attention. She continued to look upon the cement sidewalk, we both walked on._

" _Sorry Sunbae…"_

" _Ga Eul what`s wrong? Everything okay?"_

" _No…" Silence filled our atmosphere as I debated to asking her what happened or just to let her be on her own._

" _Can I ask you something?" her question finally broke off the awkward silence._

" _As long as it isn`t about the secret behind my handsome features, because that is just a god gift." I brush my hand against my cheek, which earned me a smile from Ga Eul, she had such a great smile, and it makes me want to beat up Yi Jung for hurting her so much._

" _If you liked someone dearly and did everything for them, and all you wanted from them was the same amount of love, but that person only used you and played with your feelings… Would you just give up on them?"_

" _Hmmm…" I rub my chin, thinking of a good answer, of course I knew Yi Jung was that person she mentioned, but I didn`t want to upset her, by saying his name._

" _I actually would distance myself from that person and tell them I am leaving them. If she would come to me and tell me she loves me and wants to be with me, then I would go back to her. Because knowing someone has been there for you and then suddenly is leaving you, that is when your true feelings from your heart reach your mind. But if she never tries to catch up to me or even tell me how she feels, then it wasn`t meant to be and I would move on."_

" _Oh… for a player, you sure can be romantic too."_

 _We continued to engage into other conversations and laugh, after half an hour, I had offered her a ride home and she accepted it. The drive was quiet and peaceful and anytime I got a chance to glance over to Ga Eul, she always seemed to have a soft smile on her face. She was still upset but she was willing to be strong and smile. Then her expressions changed as she was looking out her window, "Sunbae! Stop the car!" Her scared tone, made me hit the brake, making a loud screech sound, as we came to a stop. Before I could even ask what happened, she rushed out of the car and towards Yi Jung`s studio. I stayed inside the car and watched. Ga Eul stood away from the entrance, and stood against the wall, that was deep enough for someone to hide in it. She stood there for a while, as soon as she noticed Yi Jung`s key thrown to the ground, she slowly walks out of her hiding spot and she makes her way up to where Yi Jung had fallen to the ground. She picks up his keys and then helps him in. It didn`t take her very long, as she walked out of his studio locking the door behind her. She makes her way back to my car and sits in. I start the engine and drive into traffic. I looked her way a few times and the worried look she carried as soon as she walked out of Yi Jung`s studio never left her face. I wanted to ask if something happened but I didn`t want to be evading into her personal life too much, so I just continued to drive. I parked my car in front of her house, but she didn`t seem to move._

" _Sunbae, where is Yi Jung Sunbae`s mother right now?" Mother? Where did she come up from all of a sudden? It was strange to hear that question come out her mouth but since she asked already he had to answer._

" _I believe she is in one of the hospitals here, but to be honest I have no clue which one, Yi Jung never told any of us…" Ga Eul`s gaze quickly falls to my side and she looks into my eyes with hers sad and worried._

" _Why not? Did you guys never tried to find out, when Yi Jung Sunbae went to meet his mother?"_

 _I scratch my head and press my lips together, "well, Yi Jung...never really went to see his mother…" I watched as Ga Eul`s jaw dropped with my answer and I knew what her next question was and many more to come but how could I explain to her that I had no answers to those questions. But nothing came, as she thinks about something; she smiles and thanks me for the ride. She gets out of my car and I watch her as she enters her house, and with that I drive off and go home._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"That is what happened. By the way what did you say to her to make her so worried about your mother?" I couldn`t come to even explain how touched I felt for Ga Eul as I heard how much she cared for me, even after he had hurt her so much. She still came to him and helped him. Why? What did he ever do to get a girl like her on his side?

"Yah! Yi Jung!" I shake my head as my ears were blasted with Woo Bin`s yelling from the other line.

"Aish! What was that for?"

"I asked you, why did Ga Eul ask about your mother, what did you tell her about your mother?" Recalling back to Ga Eul`s question about my mother, I knew where Ga Eul could be.

"Woo Bin I will call you later. Bye." With that I hang up. I grab my keys and head out. I got into my car and instantly drove off to my destination.

* * *

 **Third POV**

His body trembles as he stood outside in front of the building's entrance, it had been ages since he has been here. Actually he can never recall him coming here at all. Taking a deep breath, he takes a step and walks inside the building. Approaching the receptionist desk, "Hello, I am looking for a visitor name Chu Ga Eul, I believe she is visiting one of the patients…"

"I am sorry sir, but I believe she has left, her visiting hours were over, she should have gone by now. The last time I saw her, she had gotten a glass of water, but she seemed very upset and she was for some reason crying non-stop." Yi Jung couldn`t bare to think of Ga Eul`s crying face. For some reason it hurt him. Since when did Ga Eul have so much power over him? Also why isn`t she home yet, where could she be?

"Ah… Sir, here is the nurse of the patient Ms. Ga Eul came to see. If you have any further questions, you may ask her." the receptionist spoke with a smile as the nurse approached him, but before he could even question, the nurse begins to speak as she took a sigh of relief.

"Finally, someone has come for Ms. Ga Eul." Yi Jung looked at the nurse with wide eyes, does that mean she is still here?

The receptionist heard the nurse`s words and looked at her worried, "What do you mean, is she still here?"

"Yes she is. She came here late night to meet Mrs. So. She took care of her all night and day as well. She has not eaten at all. All she is concerned about is caring for Mrs. So. I tried to tell her to go home and rest, because she has not slept. But she refused. I didn`t know who to contact either because she would not tell me." Yi Jung clenched his hand as he heard his mother`s name, but soon as he heard the rest of the story from the nurse. It made something in him change, something he just couldn`t believe. There he was thinking Ga Eul loved him and he was wrong all along…

"May I see her please?" The nurse smiled and lead Yi Jung as he followed to his mother`s room. He takes a deep breath as he steps in. Yi Jung faces Ga Eul as she was sitting on the chair near the patient bed. Ignoring his mother`s presence completely, Yi Jung looks only upon Ga Eul. Soon as she looks up to him, she could not see his brown dark eyes anymore. Instead she saw his eyes burst with fire and anger. Before she could react, Yi Jung grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him.

Ga Eul tried to free her arm, but it was no use. Yi Jung walked to the nearest balcony, and pushed Ga Eul in front him, letting go of her wrist.


	2. Crying Confessions

"Sunbae, what was that for?" Ga Eul massaged her wrist as Yi Jung looked at her with anger.

"You tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry Sunbae... I should have asked you. But I was really worried about your mother and I really felt the need to talk to her and comfort her."

Yi Jung`s lips slid up into a playful yet cruel smirk, "I didn't think commoners pitted others..."

Ga Eul`s eyebrows became narrow as she titled her head. No word left her mouth. Yi Jung turned around, with his back facing her; he continued to carry a devious smirk. "I really thought you were different Ga Eul. I thought you cared. I didn't think you would go this far. Yesterday I mentioned my mother in front of you and you felt pity for me and decided since you can't get me this way, you decided to butter up to my mother, so you can become closer to me."

Yi Jung turned around, and began clapping with a slow but loud enthusiastic way, "I didn't think you would use my mother, as a ticket for entry into my house and fame. I didn`t know you were this desperate! I guess it was a good thing I rejected you!" With that Yi Jung turned around again and leaned his hands on the rail of the balcony.

Ga Eul couldn't believe what she heard, she wanted to run away and cry. After all she did for him, this is how he feels about her. But no she cannot cry, she could not be weak in front of him; her weakness would only give strength to his false beliefs.

Ga Eul quickly looked up with eyes filled with anger and pain, tears were held back, but she never looked away. She pulls Yi Jung by his shoulder and forces him to face her, the next second, she raised her hand and slapped Yi Jung across his face, that made his head snap to one side. Yi Jung flickered his eyes a few times before realizing, Ga Eul had just slapped him. He stood in front of her, with his left hand over his left cheek, before Yi Jung could say anything, Ga Eul bursted with anger.

"Is that all you think of me? After all I did for you, you think I want your money? Fame? I can`t believe you could think so low of me!" She finished her sentence with tears that were now broken out, from being held in; Yi Jung just listened silently.

"Even after the date you took me too, I was completely heartbroken, the way you treated me, and I wanted to run away or jump off a cliff. You really hurt me yesterday. But what can I do with my stupid feelings? No matter how much I want to forget you, I can`t! My only reason for coming, was when you said your mother was in the hospital and what your father did, I could understand your mother`s pain completely. Because I have dealt with similar pain, I know how she must feel, I know why she is in the condition she is in now. I understand her than you probably ever did, because you never even gave 5 minutes of your time to your mother! What would you know! But you know what, you say you don't want to be like your father, but the truth is you are the exact mirror image of your father!"

Ga Eul`s words threw Yi Jung into deep thoughts, and the last sentence brought him back to reality and his eyes widen with anger. He opens his mouth to argue, but Ga Eul didn't give him a chance to. "The only difference between you two is that you are the younger version of your father! I have come to like and care for you so much that anything connected to you I fall in love with! I am going crazy because of you and after what, knowing what a jerk you are. I always tried to open up to you and tell you how I feel, even though I knew your answer, but my heart didn`t agree with me and that was why I actually confessed to you! After you rejected me I knew it was over! But I still went on that date with you hoping you liked me too! But I was wrong!"

"Ga Eul…"

"Just stop! Let's just clear something up, I came here to know about your mother and comfort her before I leave… because truly a woman can understand another woman's pain..."

"Wait...You are leaving?"

"After how you treated me, I wanted to know why your mother never left. Why did she always put up with your father? She said it was because she loved him, and even if she dies trying to get his love, she will never regret it, because she tried her best till the very end. But you probably think that kind of stuff is stupid anyways. So I have decided to leave, I cannot stand being near you. I am sorry I tried to evade your life and desperately tried to help out your mother. I promise you won`t have to see me again. Goodbye!"

Ga Eul begins to walk away, but Yi Jung quickly grabs her arm and turns her to face him and crashes his lips onto hers… Ga Eul's eyes were wide open, Yi Jung`s had shut instantly. Ga Eul tried to push him away, but he didn't loosen his grip. It was a soft small kiss, as he parts his lips from hers and look up into her eyes. Ga Eul was still in shock from what just happened. Yi Jung pulls her into an embrace. Ga Eul`s left ear was near Yi Jung`s heart, and it was beating really fast.

"Don`t you ever think about leaving me!" Yi Jung ordered, he closed his eyes and buried his face in Ga Eul`s loose, and bit messy hair. Yi Jung didn`t mind, the sweet strawberry scent was still present. Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul closer, their waist almost touching.

"Sunbae...Why?"

"I am sorry...I sad some harsh words, and I regretted them soon as they left my mouth...You had me so worried, that I couldn`t think straight." Ga Eul`s tears were falling upon Yi Jung`s coat as she continued to listen.

"I am also sorry for pushing you away and always hurting you. I was scared of having to live a life like my father; I was scared you would end up as my mother. You would be even more hurt and I couldn`t bare that. But after knowing how much you truly care about me, I have learned what true love is…"

"Sunbae…"

"No let me finish, I never thought I would use these words, but Ga Eul, I love you." those three magic words caused Ga Eul to smile and dig her face into Yi Jung`s chest, trying to hide her blushing face.

"I love you so much that when you are away, I can`t stop thinking about you. When you cry, my heartaches. When you leave, I feel so lonely…"

Yi Jung places his hands on Ga Eul`s shoulders and moves her back slightly, pulling her chin up, looking into her beautiful brown eyes, Yi Jung smiles as she makes eye contact with him.

"I love you so much, I always have, I have just been a coward to realize it. I am sorry…" Ga Eul smiles upon seeing Yi Jung`s puppy eyes and pout. She slightly hits his chest, while looking upon the floor of the hospital.

"No you are really mean. You hurt me. You rejected me. Now you say you love me? I don`t believe you…"

Yi Jung`s lips slide up to one side, into a playful smirk. He slowly starts placing a kiss on her forehead, "I love you." Then her eyes and one on her nose, "I love you." Then a soft kiss on her lips, "I really love you." Ga Eul smiled. Yi Jung pouts and Ga Eul understood what he wanted. Standing on her toes to reach up to Yi Jung`s face, Ga Eul places a soft kiss on his lips and stands back on her feet, "I love you too, Sunbae…" Satisfied, Yi Jung tries to pull Ga Eul with him, to leave, "let`s go, you need to go home now. Your parents would get worried." but Ga Eul does no move one step. Yi Jung looks back at Ga Eul. Her eyes, he knew what she was asking him of, and that was what he feared the most.

"Please Sunbae…" Yi Jung thinks for a while and just nods his head slowly, with excitement, Ga Eul pulls Yi Jung with him, to where they had come from.

Outside Woo Bin witnessed everything. A smile crept on his lips; he places his black sunglasses back on his ears, and sits himself in his yellow car. Before starting the car Woo Bin smiles to himself once more, "thank you Ga Eul, what the F2 and I couldn`t do in years, you managed to do in one moment. Finally someone pulled Yi Jung into the real world." Woo Bin thinks out loud and drives into traffic.

* * *

There they were again, in front of that room he feared. Of course he loved his mother, but he never visited her because he couldn`t bare seeing her in the condition she was in. 'She always cared for him and his brother and what did we do, we left her to be alone when she needed us the most? How could she ever forgive him?' Ga Eul noticed the feared expression on Yi Jung`s face, she entangles her hand with his, and smiles as he makes eye contact with her. The next second they step into the room, in front of the patient`s bed.

Mrs. So takes off her reading glasses and puts her book with them to the side, and smiles as tears of joy leave her eyes, "Yi Jung…" just hearing his mother call him made his heart tear open. Ga Eul lets go of his hand and he instantly went up to his mother and hugged her. Oh, how much he missed his mother`s hugs; only he truly knew that. As soon as they let go, they can`t seem to put their gaze anywhere else. Yi Jung picks up his mother`s week hand and places a quick kiss on her knuckles as tears also fell on her hand. "I am sorry mother, I came so late… I am such a bad son, I am really sorry." Mrs. So creases Yi Jung`s head.

"Son it is okay, you do not need to be sorry. I am really happy you came. That is all I need."

Ga Eul watched as Mrs. So and Yi Jung engaged in memories that they knew of and those they both had missed out on. Ga Eul was mesmerized by the genuine smile on Yi Jung`s lips. This was a smile she wanted to always see. Even after all he did, all the times he hurt her and rejected her, just watching Yi Jung being himself near his mother, made Ga Eul want to love Yi Jung all over again.

* * *

The end. So what did you guys think? Please do let me know. :) Sequel? Yes? No?


End file.
